Sailor Moon: The Next Generation
by Sailor-Musouka
Summary: The new Sailor Senshi must be awakened to save Crystal Tokyo,and sent back to the 21st century to stop it.Can the Next Generation save the world? CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Sailor Moon: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1: Revolution**

Back in the 20th century, a revolution was made. Sailor Moon had ridden of Chaos, which had consumed the body of one of the strongest Sailor Senshi, Sailor Galaxia. She had shown innocence and purity, that you don't need a mask to do amazing things. This brought her a huge step closer to her reign as Neo Queen Serenity.

Usagi Tsukino had finally married Mamoru Chiba, whom of which became Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, rulers of Crystal Tokyo. They had their future child, who they had met so many times beforehand, and named her Chibi-Usa.

They grew old and finally died together, with Chibi-Usa taking the throne, as the next Neo Queen Serenity, fulfilling her place in the Silver Millennium. She married Helios, guardian of the dream world, and became the new King by her side.

To carry on the line of royalty, they eventually had a child together also, a young girl named Musouka, meaning 'Dreamer'.

Her personality matched her name exactly. In the palace, while talking, with friends, Musouka always found a piece of time to dream about the many stories her mother told her, about Sailor Moon and her fellow Sailor Senshi and their amazing battles.

Musouka had gained many friends, some of which were the fellow granddaughters of the past Sailor Senshi. Her best friend was named Kisai, meaning 'Genius', which was definitely true. The traits of Sailor Mercury had certainly passed down to Kisai.

The world was perfect. Peaceful, beautiful, the reign of the 2 Neo Queen Serenity's had changed the Earth.

Little did they know that a magnificent new evil had only just begun to take over the rest of the galaxy, and of course, its main target was the planet Earth. When it brings it's devastation to any place, you can trust hardly anyone. It was become a slave, or live through torture, slowly facing a slow and painful death.

All that the reigning Neo Queen Serenity knew was that sooner or later, the next generation of Sailor Senshi would have to be awakened, while she had to fight this new evil with the Silver Crystal, endangering her short life.

Every royal child would have to be sent back to the 21st century, to try to stop the devastation before it took over Crystal Tokyo.

And for all we know, they could find some great help along the way…...


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Holograms

**Sailor Moon: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Holograms**

It was a fair day in Crystal Tokyo, and the world was busy. Everybody was outside, the children playing, the teenagers laughing, the adults working, and the seniors quietly sitting in the park.

All except a young girl in the magnificent palace, in her large bedroom, gazing through the stained glass windows and daydreaming with the blue and white sky watching over her.

She was about 5"3, with long brown hair and blonde streaks flowing through it, a pair of silver glasses, with a pair of beautiful hazel eyes that looked through them, and a beautiful white and purple dress, and finally…The symbol of the White Moon Kingdom upon her forehead. She sighed quietly, and thought once again about the amazing stories that her mother had told her many times before, about Sailor Moon and her fellow Sailor Senshi.

The silence of the room was sliced when the sound of a soft Evanescence ballad played. The girl turned her head, reached down and picked up a violet and gold mini-computer. With the simple press of a button, a hologram of another girl appeared, smiling at her friend. She had shoulder-length, dark-blonde hair, and gentle blue eyes that sparkled.

"What's up Kisai?" asked the girl to the hologram.

"Just wondering if you're coming outside at all today, Musouka? Y'know, sun's shining and all that jazz?" Kisai answered, hands on hips.

"Sorry darling I can't today, mother's showing me something 'special' apparently. I don't care what it is as long as it ain't another pink, flowery dress. I mean seriously, can't there be at least ONE gothic princess in this family?" explained Musouka with a sigh.

Kisai laughed. "Ah well Musouka, sometimes I wonder if there can ever be a slightly slower minded princess in the Mercury blood-line. Don't worry, you're not alone darling!"

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be…? Ha ha! Anyways, I better be going now. Sayonara Kisai!"

"Sayonara!" Kisai said with a quick wave before the hologram shut off.

Placing the computer back down on the lilac carpet, Musouka heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in!" she called. A tall woman with long, pink ponytails and cone-shaped odangos wandered inside, smiling kindly, yet quite sternly, at Musouka.

"Hi, mother!" she greeted.

"Hello Musouka, my daughter, it is time."


	3. Chapter 3: Crystals and Coming Danger

**Sailor Moon: The Next Generation**

Disclaimer: Even though I and my mate Jeff are planning to remake it, I do not own Sailor Moon….Yet. For now it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Thanks for all the reviews so far!!! Luvs you all!!!

**Chapter 3: Crystals and coming danger**

"So then Mother, what is this special thing that you want to show me all of a sudden?" asked Musouka, following the older woman down a large hallway of the palace.

"You shall see soon enough, my Princess." answered Queen Serenity, otherwise known as Chibi-Usa. The mother and daughter wandered down the hallway until they reached a small, metal safe door.

Queen Serenity turned around and smiled slightly at Musouka, as she removed what looked like a tiny compact mirror from a pocket in her white dress. Musouka stared at the tiny case curiously, as her mother opened it and held it towards a keyhole in the sparkling door. Musouka watched as Queen Serenity frowned with utter focus and concentration, scarlet eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly, Musouka heard a faint clicking sound in the safe, and widened her hazel eyes as the door opened; beginning to reveal its hidden treasure. Inside the safe was a glass case, taking up nearly all the room inside the safe. Inside the glass, however, was something Musouka found so beautiful and amazing, she could not even breathe.

A small, sparkling, silver crystal sat on a red cushion on the right-hand side, reflecting its shine in the mother and daughter's eyes. On the left-hand side, was a heart-shaped locket, with little, golden wings on its sides, and decorations of ribbons and stars, surrounding another crystal, only this time it was golden, and heart-shaped like the locket itself.

"Mother….This is…." stuttered Musouka, trying to find the correct words to say.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal, and the very locket that Sailor Moon had once used to transform into her Senshi self. They're beautiful, yes?" answered the Queen, smiling down at her speechless daughter. "I know that we're at peace now, but for now, if danger finally arrives at Crystal Tokyo, you shall be the new Eternal Sailor Moon. The Next Generation."

Musouka grinned, almost madly, at this news. She looked up at her pink-haired mother, and hugged her tightly in excitement and family love. _"There is no need for words to be said now, Mother…" _thought Musouka. Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter once more, stroked her long, brown and blonde hair, and let her go, letting Musouka run down the hallway, lifting her elegant dress slightly to stop her from falling.

"_Me…The next Sailor Moon…After all my dreaming and wishing, they've come true. I almost wish there was evil to actually fight now…I wonder who would be my fellow Senshi..."_

There you go. Chapter 3. I'm going on holiday soon, so I don't know when I'll update next, I'll try to update before I go though!!!

Reviews please! No flames thank you very much!

Hugs from Wales!

Sailor-Musouka


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship andMarriage!

**Sailor Moon: The Next Generation**

Sorry if my chapters have seemed a bit short, but it looks a lot longer on where I originally write them. I'll try and make them a bit longer for all of you, starting with this one. Once again, arigato for the reviews so far!!!

**Chapter 4: Friendship and…Marriage?!**

Sitting in her Sea blue bedroom, Kisai, the granddaughter of Sailor Mercury, rested her head on a pale hand as she attempted to think of a story to write.

At the tender age of 15, Kisai had managed to become a famous author of many original and exciting stories, as well as an IQ of over 200.

Suddenly, the sound of 'Mirakaru Romansu' blasted out of her ice-blue computer. She pressed a jewel-like button, and a new hologram appeared, another girl, who was shorter than herself and Musouka, with shoulder length, black hair and big, chocolate brown eyes.

"Oi, Kisai, is that you over there? This hologram isn't too brilliant at the moment!" she called.

"Y'know, Shubou, you could get your computer fixed anytime soon….Anyways, what's up?" remarked Kisai with a coked eyebrow.

"Oh shut up you. Just wondering if you wanted to come to town with me, Musouka, Konsetsu and Shareta. There was also something I needed to tell you…What was it?"

Out of the blue, another girl pushed Shubou away from the hologram, she had a dark brown, bob haircut, and coffee coloured eyes. "Hey Kisai, Shareta here Hun! Major news! Musouka is getting married!"

Due to the sudden shock, Kisai managed to fall out of her chair. "YOU WHAT?! TO WHO?!" she screamed.

"Only the hottest Prince in Crystal Tokyo baby! Prince Hogosha, grandson of King Endymion!" Shareta dragged Musouka into the hologram, who seemed to be still recovering from the shock…..

Yes! I know it's short! But I have had LOADS of exams and coursework lately and didn't find any time to write a new chapter! I've still got English coursework! Curses Mr Drakesfield Anyhoo, no flaming please.

Au revoir!

Gwen-chan

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
